With regard to a conventional power control unit, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-66050 (PTD 1), for example, discloses an inverter device that readily allows exchange of a capacitor, and that can have the number of processing steps in the assembly of the inverter device reduced, aiming to sufficiently reduce the cost. In the inverter device disclosed in PTD 1, a control circuit terminal cover having a structure allowing opening and closing to be fixed is provided corresponding to the terminal block of a control substrate. The control circuit terminal cover is attached to an operation panel cover fixed to the control substrate.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-303939 (PTD 2) discloses a power semiconductor device and inverter device directed to allowing down-sizing even in the case where the AC voltage to be received is great. In the power semiconductor device disclosed in PTD 2, there are provided, between an AC terminal and a P terminal adjacent to each other, an insulation protruding wall higher than the upper end of the terminals, and a recess that is concave than the lower end of the terminal.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-298711 (PTD 3) discloses an electrical apparatus attachment configuration directed to improving the quality by eliminating interference between a bolt and wire harness, as well as prevent damage and/or biting into the wire hardness. At the bolt fastener of the electrical connection box disclosed in PTD 3, a circumferential wall is disposed at the outer side of the bolt. The circumferential wall has a bending wall corresponding to the leading end of the circumferential wall located below the bolt and being bent upward when the bolt is inserted.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-61401 (PTD 4) discloses a waterproof cover configuration for an electrical connection box directed to promptly discharging any droplets of water from above to reliably prevent entry of water into the electrical connection box. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-298272 (PTD 5) discloses a torque transmission device directed to preventing entry of a foreign object such as minute metal and the like mixed in a lubricant from entering the motor generator. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-99012 (PTD 6) discloses an electric type torque converter directed to preventing reduction in the motor generator performance while reducing the dimension in the axial direction.